


Mischief

by crystalfox



Series: The Cali Calrissian Chronicles [5]
Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: AU, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 00:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalfox/pseuds/crystalfox
Summary: Lando's cat loves the capes just as much as he does.





	Mischief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ErinacchiLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinacchiLove/gifts).



> For [request a Lando drabble'](https://crystalfoxfics.tumblr.com/post/183000793349/can-i-interest-anyone-in-a-lando-drabble) on tumblr!
> 
> [ErinacchiLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinacchiLove/profile) requested Cali Calrissian doing cat mischief.

Cali slowly entered her favourite room on the Falcon, she peered around and listened carefully - yes, all quiet, Lando was still gone and she was all alone. Cali wasn’t exactly sure what the purpose of the room was, all she knew was that it was full of soft fabrics and Lando was always happy when he was in the room.

Just like Cali always was when she was in there, she loved winding her way through the fabrics, brushing up against them and settling down beneath the extra long ones in order to take a nap. Which was exactly why she wasn’t allowed in anymore, Lando loved her but he didn’t want fur on his capes, so the door had been kept closed recently. But, Lando had had a visitor that evening, the tall, loud one who sometimes brought the larger, furry one with him, and they had left the ship quickly, and in their haste to leave, the door to the cape room had been left open.

Cali headed over to the softest, silkiest cape, the one that was carefully ironed and smelled so wonderfully fresh, and, also, the most expensive one but of course she didn’t know that, and she settled down on the bottom of it, pulling it so it slipped off the hanger and on to the floor. Perfect. And, she drifted off to sleep.

——

Lando had a bad feeling when he saw the door to his cape room wide open. What would he find? Had thieves entered the Falcon and stolen all of his capes? 

But then he saw Cali, nestled in the folds of his most expensive cape on the floor, fast asleep. 

“Oh, _no._ ” Lando sighed.

“What?” Han asked, looking around and wondering what had caused that sigh, it all looked normal. Well, normal for Lando, which was a whole room for capes.

Lando pointed at Cali.

“So?” 

“So? _So?_ Do you know how much that cape cost? And she has a perfectly good bed to sleep on.” He shook his head, and made a move to pick her up.

“Don’t.” Han muttered. “She’s all…comfortable.”

Lando rolled his eyes, as he gently picked up Cali, holding her close. He gave her a kiss on the head, and then handed her to Han. “I’m going to sort out this….mess. Look at all the fur she’s left!” 

Han cuddled Cali, whispering in her ear, “Don’t worry, I’ll leave the door open for you again soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback/constructive criticism/comments welcome!


End file.
